


Ischémie

by Jainas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Loss, Missions, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Sakura revient à elle et se relève, une colonne de poussière et de fumée monte en tourbillonnant vers le ciel et il y a environs quatre cent arbres de moins dans la forêt ainsi qu’une clairière en  plus.<br/>Et surtout le combat est terminé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ischémie

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic se déroule dans un futur alternatif indéfini, dans lequel Naruto et Sakura ont fini par récupérer Sasuke.  
> Texte écrit pour le concours Double-face de fanfictions.fr. Merci à Nobody pour la relecture et son avis.

Quand Sakura revient à elle et se relève, une colonne de poussière et de fumée monte en tourbillonnant vers le ciel et il y a environs quatre cent arbres de moins dans la forêt ainsi qu’une clairière en  plus.

Et surtout le combat est terminé.

Ignorant son genoux foulé au début de la bataille, elle boitille jusqu’à l’endroit où elle a vu Sasuke et Naruto pour la dernière fois, vers le centre de la clairière nouvellement formée -qui pourrait tout aussi bien être qualifiée de cratère. Il règne un silence étrange et la poussière qui retombe brouille les formes, atténue le paysage.

Quand elle les trouve au détour d’un chêne centenaire dont le fût brisé net émerge du sol comme un éperon, Sasuke est agenouillé dans la terre retournée, la moitié de son uniforme arraché, penché sur le corps de Naruto. Avec un cri elle se précipite, tombe à genoux à ses côtés.

« Idiot, idiot, _idiot !_  »murmure Sasuke pour lui-même, comme un mantra, tandis qu’il fouille d’une main dans son kit de survie à la recherche du pansement compressif qui doit s’y trouver. Son autre main, rouge de sang jusqu’à l’avant bras, est glissée à la base du cou du blond, le pouce pressé sur le point de compression carotidien.

Sakura joint ses mains par dessus la blessure béante qui n’émet presque plus de sang, concentre le peu de chakra qui lui reste. Il faut agir vite.

 

Avec Naruto il est toujours difficile de dire si la rapidité de renfermement des plaies tient à la qualité du médic plutôt qu’au Renard, mais quand Sasuke relâche le point de compression avant d’appuyer le pansement contre la blessure, le sang ne coule presque plus et son pouls que prend Sakura à la carotide est aussi régulier qu’il peut l’être dans de telles conditions.

Elle passe ses mains dans ses cheveux, se force à rester calme tandis que son équipier ajuste le bandage qui maintiendra le pansement compressif en place le temps du retour. Ses mains tremblent et elle lui jette un regard inquiet.

« Et toi, pas de blessure grave ? »

Sasuke grimace mais ne répond pas et soulève le corps inerte de Naruto avec une infinie précaution, le cale doucement contre son épaule de manière à pouvoir continuer à faire pression sur la compresse tout en se déplaçant.

« Ca va aller, affirme-elle avec une certitude qu’elle n’est pas sûre de ressentir. Tu n’as pas maintenu le point de compression suffisamment longtemps pour que le manque d’oxygène ait un impact sur le cerveau. C’était la bonne réaction, une blessure au cou comme celle-là aurait pu le vider de son sang avant que ses pouvoirs de guérisons n’entrent en action, surtout alors qu’il a l’air d’avoir épuisé tout son chakra…. »

Sasuke fait quelques pas et scrute le champ de bataille. La vue commence à se dégager.

D’où ils se trouvent Sakura peut voir les dépouilles d’au moins trois des huit ninjas qu’ils ont affrontés, ou du moins ce qu’il en reste, ce qui n’est pas beaucoup. Les bouts de corps sont tellement éparpillé qu’il est difficile d’être certaine de leur nombre... Mais si les déductions qu’elle tire de leur position sont correctes, au moins l’un deux à manifestement été éventré avec un Rasengan et un autre coupé en deux avec un Chidori.

Un tel massacre n’est pas vraiment la manière de faire de ses équipier, mais son regard se pose sur Naruto, sur l’expression de Sasuke et elle décide que les ninjas ennemis l’ont amplement mérité.

 

« Sasuke, allons-y. »

Il l’inquiète, il suffit de regarder ses pupilles pour savoir qu’il est en état de choc. En temps normal elle aurait proposé de porter Naruto à sa place, mais elle a un genoux en l’air et plus assez de chakra pour le guérir. A vrai dire elle commence à se sentir faible, et sa vision vacille sur les bords. Il ne reste qu’à prier pour que Sasuke tienne jusqu’à Konoha.

« Je suis désolé Naruto, murmure-t-il, mais c’est toi la priorité. Tu n’as pas le droit de mourir tu m’entends ? J’enverrais les anbus pour les corps dès que nous seront au village, c’est promis.

\- Sasuke, viens, appelle-t-elle de nouveau. Nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre. Je serais plus tranquille une fois que Tsunade-sama l’aura examiné… »

Il fait finalement volte-face et la rejoint.

« Si je n’arrive pas à suivre ton rythme continue sans moi, ordonne-t-elle en prenant pied après lui sur la première branche. Je te rejoindrais au village. Aller ! »

Avec un dernier regard en arrière, Sasuke ressert sa prise sur le corps de Naruto et s’élance.

 

-

 

Elle met bien plus de temps qu’elle ne l’aurait cru à atteindre le village et quand elle franchit finalement les portes avec un salut vague pour les chuunins de factions, la seule chose qui la fait encore avancer est l’inquiétude pour les garçons. Il suffit généralement qu’elle les perde du regard pour qu’ils se fourrent dans des situations intenables ou des combats destructeurs...

Dès que Naruto ira mieux elle lui fera rentrer le concept d’auto-préservation dans la tête à coups de poings si nécessaire. Et Sasuke ne vaut pas mieux, vraiment ! Il est censé être l’élément sérieux de l’équipe et compenser l’impulsivité naturelle de Naruto, mais dans la pratique, où qu’aille le blond, Sasuke fini toujours par suivre, que ce soit à son corps défendant ou non. Pas un pour rattraper l’autre, vraiment.

Et ça prétend être des ninjas de légende… Laissez la rire. Si elle n’était pas là ils seraient mort au moins dix fois chacun.

 

Elle dépasse sans s’arrêter une infirmière dans le hall de l’hôpital, s’engouffre dans l’ascenseur qui monte à l’étage des urgences en même temps qu’un chariot, se faufile entre les portes dès que celles-ci commencent à s’ouvrir.

Elle trouve Sasuke recroquevillé dans une des chaises de plastique de la salle d’attente, les épaules tendues comme un arc et les yeux rivés sur la porte d’une des salles de réanimation. Une infirmière alarmée par l’état de ses vêtements et le sang de Naruto sur ses bras est penchée sur lui, mais il donne l’impression de n’avoir même pas remarqué sa présence.

« Alors ? »

Il se redresse d’un coup et elle se tourne à son tour vers la porte qui vient de s’ouvrir. Sakura connaît vaguement le médic qui émerge de la salle et sent le soulagement l’envahir quand celui-ci leur offre un sourire tiré.

« Shizune-sama est en train de finir de cicatriser l’artère, mais tout va bien. Votre équipier va s’en sortir. Nous lui avons fait une transfusion et il aura certainement besoin de beaucoup de repos le temps que son chakra se reconstitue, mais il est hors de danger. Le plus gros risque était que le manque d’oxygène ait des effets secondaires sur son cerveau, mais les tests de Shizune-san n’ont pas montré de zone endommagée. Il est en train de se réveiller.

\- Oh, Dieu merci… » murmure Sakura.

 

A ses côtés Sasuke se laisse retomber assis dans la chaise et passe ses mains tremblantes sur son visage. Sakura elle-même se sent un peu vacillante, mais elle n’a jamais vu son équipier dans un tel état, pas même après la mort d’Itachi.

« Sasuke…

- Je… Est-ce que vous pourriez envoyer quelqu’un chercher Hatake-san et Tsunade-sama s’il-vous plait ?

\- Sasuke, tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

\- Uchiha-san, laissez moi vous examiner… »

Aucune chance qu’il se laisse faire avant d’avoir vu Naruto songe Sakura, et comme de juste Sasuke balaie la suggestion d’un geste de main comme on éloigne une mouche et insiste.

« Je n’ai rien. Il ne faut pas que Naruto se réveille seul. Envoyez chercher Kakashi et Tsunade-sama.

\- Ideki-san, pourrions nous d’abord voir notre équipier ?

\- Bien, bien, cède le médic probablement habitué aux scènes causées par des équipes angoissées. Suivez-moi. »

 

-

 

Ce n’est que lorsqu’elle a de nouveau Naruto sous les yeux, blond, orange (les infirmières n’ont pas encore eut le temps de lui enfiler un des hideux uniformes de papier vert pâle qui sont la norme dans tous les hôpitaux) et indubitablement en vie que Sakura se permet vraiment de respirer de nouveau.

Sasuke va en droite ligne jusqu’au lit, ignorant momentanément Shizune-san qui est en train d’échanger la poche de sang vide de la transfusion contre une poche de solution saline en intraveineuse. Naruto a les yeux fermés mais ses paupières s’agitent, signe qu’il n’est pas loin du réveil.

Il est souvent arrivé à Sakura de maudire l’existence du Neuf Queues, mais parfois aussi elle en est reconnaissante. Elle s’approche à son tour, note la main de Sasuke convulsivement refermée sur celle de Naruto. Elle a la tête qui tourne et la pièce tangue autour d’elle, perd de sa tangibilité.

« Sasuke-san ? »

Le visage de Shizune-san est fermé, tendu et Sasuke secoue la tête avant de détourner le regard.

« Je… 

\- Je vois… Je vais m’assurer que Tsunade-sama a été prévenu, » souffle la médic en baissant les yeux avant de quitter la pièce avec précipitation.

 

Naruto frémit et Sakura fait le tour du lit pour être elle aussi à son chevet, frôle son front du bout des doigts. Il gémit, bas dans sa gorge, un son rauque. La blessure qui lui a ouvert le cou a très certainement laissé des dommages en profondeur dans les tissus qui mettront un peu plus longtemps à guérir mais Sakura ne s’en fait pas. Ce n’est que du traitement de routine.

« Naruto ? »

Il bat des paupières et ouvre les yeux. Son regard est flou, hésitant.

« ‘Akura ? crôasse-t-il.

\- Shh, ne parle pas, tu vas blesser ta gorge.

\- Je suis là Naruto, murmure Sasuke.

\- Sas’ke… Sakura…

\- Je suis désolé… 

\- _Sakura_ …»

Naruto émet un nouveau bruit, un gémissement qui se transforme en sanglot convulsif. D’un coup ses muscles se tendent et il se tord sur le lit, se débat pour se redresser, forçant Sasuke à le plaquer à bras-le-corps. Ils luttent un instant et le chakra presque épuisé de Naruto vacille à la surface de sa peau dans un frémissement pourpre.

 

« Putain Naruto, ne fais pas ça, tu veux te tuer ? T’as pas le droit bordel ! T’as pas le droit de mourir aussi ! »

Sasuke plonge son regard passé à l’écarlate dans celui du blond et le corps Naruto se relaxe d’un coup, le chakra disparaît ne laissant que les sanglots spasmodiques.

La piqûre du goutte-à-goutte a été arrachée pendant leur brève lutte et un fin filet de sang suinte sur le bras du blond, mais pour une fois Sakura ne se sent pas leur en vouloir pour leur indifférence aux fournitures médicales.

« Je suis désolé, répète de nouveau Sasuke avant que sa voix ne se brise. Sakura est touchée et presque soulagée de le voir exprimer sa douleur. S’il garde tout en lui ça finira par le détruire et il a déjà tellement perdu…

\- Tu as buté le dernier de ces connards ? » Naruto parle très bas et les larmes coulent toujours.

Sa voix doit lui faire mal et Sakura voudrait passer sa main sur la peau pour apaiser la douleur, mais il ne lui reste presque plus de force, plus assez pour faire autre chose qu’être là et les regarder tous les deux. Tout juste assez de force pour rester un peu plus et s’assurer qu’ils sont entiers, vivants. Qu’ils iront bien.

Ce sont ses garçons et ils sont forts, chacun à sa façon. Sasuke saura les garder debout, Naruto les forcera à avancer. Ils iront bien.

Sasuke acquiesce et l’expression sur son visage est un masque implacable, gravé de colère brûlante et de deuil.

« Ils sont tous morts. 

\- Bien, murmure Naruto avec rage. Bien.»


End file.
